The Cell Imaging and Analysis Core is designed to provide state-of-the- art and quality-assured morphologically oriented services to the four individual projects within the program. Fundamental to the successful delivery of such services is the ongoing research interests of the core leader, who is independently committed to elucidation of the pathology of lung disease and reparative mechanisms. The detection of specific protein constituents and products of cells by biochemical and immunohistochemical methods provides a critical foundation for elucidating the role of protein production in health and disease. Together, the results of the studies to be implemented will provide critical information defining the importance of subpopulations of cells responding to specific conditions. With the advent of immunocytochemical, in situ hybridization, and green fluorescent protein-tagged molecule studies, methods for assessing reaction products in tissues and cells have become increasingly important. However, traditional morphologic assessment has evolved to more quantitative and less subjective techniques. The Cell Imaging and Analysis Core has sophisticated state-of-the-art microscopic equipment that can provide digital images that can be subsequently processed and analyzed by available computer-based methods. Thus, the Cell Imaging and Analysis Core will provide centralized facilities and techniques designed to be used in collaboration with project investigators in the pursuit of the specific aims of individual projects.